1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch that achieves a smooth transition from a torque shut-off status to a torque transmission status when a mobile device starts, in particular when an automobile starts.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of clutches, which achieve a smooth transition from a torque shut-off status to a torque transmission status, have been already put to practical use.
If these clutches can have a brake function as well, a space required for components can be saved, which is preferable. However, there is no development example for a clutch having a brake function as well.
The abstract of patent document 1 (JP 2009-56883 A1) discloses that a transmission for a working vehicle having side clutches also serving as brakes is provided. However, when the structure of the transmission is studied in detail, a clutch body for the clutch function and a multi-disk brake for the brake function are completely separate structures.